1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to visual display devices for displaying data in association with sporting activities.
2. Description Of The Relevant Art
A common problem encountered by athletes while participating in sports is their inability to conveniently monitor data such as time--both the time of day and the passage of an elapsed time. In some cases, visual access to and control of a timing device is impossible. An example of this problem occurs when an athlete participates in the sport of swimming. Competitive swimmers must use timing devices to determine how fast they are going and to manage their training. Such timing devices are typically either small hand-held units or larger wall-mounted units. Unfortunately, these athletes are unable to continuously view the timers while swimming and are therefore required to either stop or modify their activity to get a reading of time. This requirement is inconvenient and results in inaccurate readings. Furthermore, precise measurement of lap-time while swimming from end-to-end of the swimming pool can be difficult.
The problem of visual access to and accurate control of timing and other data displaying devices also exists in other sports, such as snow-skiing and triathlon. It is therefore desirable to provide a data display device that can be conveniently viewed and controlled by an athlete.